Six Side part 2
by Kellyn Damanic
Summary: Lanjutan kisah kehidupan ke6 pasangan dalam masalah cinta mereka... / EXO couple in here...


Title : Six Side part 2

Rate : T

Genre : Drama & Romance

Main cast : EXO member

Author : Kellyn Damanic

Desclaimer : Semua cast adalah milik diri mereka sendiri tapi cerita ini punya Ell.

Sumary : hanya drabbel singkat tentang 6 kisah cinta yang berbeda.

Warning : YAOI! Boyxboy, Ide yang mudah ditebak, bahasa gila yang sok puitis, typo(s), dll

Selamat membaca walau ceritanya agak ngawur sedikit –baca : Banyak!

.

.

**###**

.

Tak terasa matahari kembali menyambut pagi.

Kyungsoo yang sebelumnya tertidur kini bangun dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar seseorang.

Ne, seseorang yang sangat ia cintai.

Dengan perlahan ia memasuki kamar Kai yang tak terkunci.

Ia berjalan dengan berhati-hati menuju tempat tidur yang menjadi tempat istirahat Kai.

Kyungsoo menyibak selimut tebal berwarna hitam itu.

Tak ada pergerakan yang Kyungsoo lakukan.

Bahkan senyuman yang sebelumnya terpangpang dengan jelas kini membeku begitu saja.

Sedetik kemudian Kyungsoo langsung berlari keluar dan mengbrak pintu kamar Kai.

Kai sedikit menggeliat dan membuka matanya.

"Kyungiee?"

Dan matanya kini menatap kebenda mengganjal di perutnya.

Amat terkejut dirinya ketika melihat seorang yeojya dalam keadaan naked tertidur disampingnya dengan memeluk pinggangnya.

Dan Kai menyadari dirinya hanya menggunakan boxer saja.

Tunggu!

Jangan bilang Kyungsoo melihat adegan ini! Ini tak seperti yang ada dalam pikirannya!

Andwe! Kyungsoo tak boleh salah paham!

Dengan secepatnya Kai berlari keluar kamar.

Ia bersyukur menemukan Kyungsoo berdiri dengan tegap sambil menumis sayuran.

"Chagiya..." panggil Kai.

Tak ada respon dari Kyungsoo.

"Chagiya... Lihat aku..." pinta Kai.

Kyungsoo tak merespon kembali.

"Cha..."

Kyungsoo meletakan apron yang ia gunakan sembarangan di lantai lalu mematikan kompor.

Ia membalikan badannya dengan perlahan.

Dan ketika Kai bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Kyungsoo, ia menyadari mata merah Kyungsoo.

_"Jongina... Kita akhiri saja..."_

.

.

**###**

.

Baekhyun dengan langkah bahagianya melangkah menuju taman disamping perpustakaan umum.

Hatinya gembira karena hari ini tepat 2 bulan ia resmi menjadi kekasih hati Chanyeol.

Namun langkahnya berhenti ketika melihat Chanyeol duduk membelakangi dirinya dengan seorang yeojya yang entah siapa.

Dengan langkah yang sengaja diperlahan Baekhyun bersembunyi dibalik pohon.

Ia ingin mendengar apa yang dibicarakan oleh dua orang ini.

"Oppa... katanya kau memacari seorang namja ya?" tanya yeojya itu.

Chanyeol terdiam cukup lama namun akhirnya ia membalas.

"Ne. Waeyo?" balasnya.

Yeojya itu tersenyum kecut. "Kupikir kau akan menungguku datang dari California. Ternyata sudah ada yang menggantikan posisiku ne oppa? Bukankah namja itu bisu? Kau mencintainya?" tanyanya kembali.

Chanyeol tertawa garing.

"Ma..mana mungkin aku memacari seorang namja yang bisu? Seorang namja keren dan populer seperti aku tak akan mungkin mencintai sosok yang tidak sempurna. Apa tadi kau bilang? Bisu? Jangan bercanda..."

"Ohh begitu... Jadi siapa namanya?"

"Untuk apa kau bertanya namanya? Penting buatmu?"

Apa –apaan ini?

Baekhyun menatap terkejut Chanyeol yang berkata demikian.

Apa selama ini Chanyeol hanya mempermainkannya saja?

Dengan tangan gemetar Baekhyun merogoh buku yang selalu dibawanya.

Diambilnya bagian tengah buku itu dan kini ia melipatnya menjadi berbentuk pesawat.

Ia menerbangkan pesawat itu dan mengenai kepala Chanyeol.

Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol dan yeojya itu. Tak peduli dengan air matanya yang mengalir.

'_Chanyeolie... Kita akhiri ini?'_

.

.

**###**

.

Suho memasuki halaman rumahnya.

Dalam hatinya ia sedikit bimbang untuk masuk kedalam rumah yang dipenuhi warna pastel ini.

Kalian tau alasannya?

Hanya satu jawaban yang menjelaskan hal ini.

Lay.

Ne, pemuda bernama asli Zhang Yi Xing yang sah menjadi istrinya kini.

Suho tak tahan dengan sikap Lay yang berubah drastis.

Lay menjadi sosok yang tak dikenal olehnya.

Pernah terpikirkan olehnya, apa yang sebenarnya Lay inginkan?

Ia tak memahami sosok Lay yang sekarang.

Lay yang sangat cuek

Lay yang pemarah

Lay yang tak pedulian

Lay yang kasar

Lay yang egois

Apa yang Lay inginkan dari dirinya?

Penrikahan mereka sebelumnya baik-baik saja.

Kenapa malah Lay membuat masalah?

"Aku pulang..."

Benarkan, tak ada jawaban dari namja bernama Lay itu.

Kini Suho berjalan menuju kamarnya dan ia melihat Lay disana sambil memandangi obat- obatan ditangannya.

"Kau tau hyung? Aku merasa sakit!" kata Lay yang saat ini tanpa menoleh kearahnya.

Suara Lay tampak lirih dan serak.

"Wae?"

"Penyakit itu ada dalam tubuhku!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Suho semakin tak mengerti jalan pikir Lay.

"Sebelum kau menderita hyung... Mungkin ini jalan terbaik untuk kita..."

Suho mengeritkan keningnya.

"Apa yang kau maksudkan?!"

Lay memandang Suho kini.

_"Joonmyeoniie... Cukup sampai disini..."_

.

.

**###**

.

"Mianhe chagiya... Appa dan eommaku yang memutuskannya..."

Suara memelas Sehun tak bisa membuat Luhan merasa lega.

"Kenapa baru sekarang?" tanyanya.

Kini satu tangannya mengepal dengan erat bahkan kuku- kuku Luhan tampak memutih.

Dan Sehun disebrang sana menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

"Handphoneku disita oleh eomma. Aku tak bisa berbuat banyak, Luhanie..."

Luhan terdiam.

Air matanya jatuh namun ia tak terisak.

Sakit kala kenyataan ini diketahui oleh dirinya.

"Sia- sia aku disini menunggumu, Hunnie..."

Ne, benar. Sia-sia penantiannya selama 3 tahun ini!

Menunggu kepulangan sang kekasih namun ia malah secara resmi menjadi nampyeon orang lain.

"Dan kau tak memberi taukannya padaku!" suara Luhan semakin meninggi.

Ia bahkan melempar bingkai foto yang berisi gambar dirinya dan Sehun.

"Seharusnya kau bisa mengirimiku email kan? Bahkan surat? Kau pikir sarana komunikasi hanya handphone saja?!"

Sehun terdiam cukup lama.

"Chagi..."

"Dan jangan memanggilku dengan chagiya! Taukah kau bahwa aku lelah?"

Terdiam.

Baik Sehun dan Luhan sama-sama diam.

_"Sehunnie... Cukup. Kita hentikan saja..."_

.

.

**###**

.

Disinilah mereka.

Ke 2 keluarga Kim yang akan bersatu oleh kedua keturunan mereka.

Ruangan serba putih nan eliet itu terpenuhi oleh isak tangis kala sosok imut itu diperiksa.

Dokter Jung dan para suster bolak –balik keluar kamar entah apa yang mereka lakukan.

Dokter Jung menatap ke4 bimo itu dengan tatapan pasrah.

"Hiskk... Xiuminaa..."

"Sudah yeobo. Jangan menangis..."

Xiumin bangun dari ranjang tempat tidurnya.

"Eomma... Appa... eodiga?"

Xiumin menggapai –gapai ruang hampa.

Dan bertambah keraslah isakan dan raungan sang eomma.

"Eomma? Kenapa menangis? Appa! Kenapa gelap? Hidupkan lampunya appa..."

Tak ada yang bisa menahan tangisannya.

"Dimana Jongdae?"

Pertanyaan itu dilontarkan sang appa kepada sahabatnya.

Namun hanya gelengan kepala yang diterimanya.

Drapp... drapp... drapp...

Suara langkah kaki beradu cepat dengan lantai.

Dan tampaklah sosok Jongdae yang terengah-engah menatap Xiumin.

Melihat sang pujaan hati menggapai –gapai, Jongdae terdiam.

"Kemarilah!" ucap sang appa.

_"Appa... eomma... Tak ada yang bisa aku lanjutkan..."_

.

.

**###**

.

Tao menatap tak percaya kearah kedua orang tuanya.

Ia baru saja datang dari swalayan namun sudah mendapat hal yang begitu menakjubkan.

"Tunggu dulu, mama...papa... Apa yang kalian maksudkan?"

Papa dan Mama Tao hanya menatap anaknya.

"Apa yang perlu kami jelaskan lagi, Tao?" tanya mamanya.

Sang papa hanya mengangguk membetulkan ucapan sang istri.

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya kencang.

"Kalian tak pernah mengatakan aku mempunyai gege kandung!" bentaknya.

Mama dan papanya menatap kaget ke Tao.

"Kau berani membentak kami? Kau itu punya gege!"

"Dan Yi Fan adalah gegemu!"

Kaki Tao serasa melemas.

Tubuhnya ambruk menyentuh lantai.

"KRIS bukan GEGEKUUU!"

Dan sosok Tao berlari menuju kamarnya.

Dikuncinya dari dalam pintu berwarna hitam itu.

'Jadi selama ini gege memperhatikanku karena ia adalah gege kandungku?'

Kris yang baru datang langsung menuju pintu kamar Tao.

Ia hanya menatap datar kepada kedua orang tuanya.

"Tao... Mianhe..."

Diketuknya beberapa kali pintu kamar tersebut.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu terbuka. Menampakan sosok Tao dengan air matanya yang masih mengalir.

Segera dipeluknya tubuh Tao yang terasa dingin itu.

_"Gege... Tak ada yang bisa kita lanjutkan..."_

.

.

Part 2 is END

.

.

Mianhe karena Kellyn ada beberapa halangan dalam minggu- minggu kedepan, Kellyn gak bisa ngelanjutin untuk beberapa saat.

Gomawo ne buat semuanya yang sudah mendukung 'Six Side' part 1.

Kini 'Six Side' part 2 sudah muncul.

Jika mengecewakan, Kellyn mohon maaf ne,.

Jeongmal Mianhe...

.

Ada satu permintaan Kellyn nih.

Bisakah kalian bantu Kellyn menentukan Six Side part 3?

Sketsa kasarnya sudah jadi, tapi masih bingung juga.

Tapi kalau gak bisa gak apa apa juga kok...

Kan hanya permintaan..

Heheee.. :D

Gomawo dan Pai pai...


End file.
